KisaIta Baby Boom
by elric0sis
Summary: The baby is coming! How will Ksiame and Itachi act! Is it a boy or girl! Rated for mild blood.


AU: Yay!!!!!!!!!! It's here!!!!!!!!! The baby is here!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a peaceful afternoon in the Akatsuki base, for once. Almost all of the members were out on missions except for Kisame and Itachi, who were at the base with Kisame's parents, Mary and Jerry. It had been almost three weeks since the babyshower, and three more weeks until the baby was due. Itachi sighed happily, rubbing his swollen stomach with a small smile on his face. Kisame smiled wide, watching his cute uke rub his stomach. It appeared to be quite big, but who was he too say how a pregnant man's stomach should look like. Jerry glared at the bulge while Mary was happily cooing and giggling at the sight of it. Kisame wrapped his arms around his uke, placing his own hand on the bulge.

"So, Ita dear, have you two though of some names for it?" Mary said, smiling.

Jerry scoffed, "I have one, Baka." He laughed at his own joke while Mary smacked him over the head with her purse.

Kisame smiled, "Well, we did have a few in mind.........Like if it's a boy(1) Kenshin or Nobu. But if it's a girl, we'll name her Kasumi, Hoshi, Hitomi or Miki."

Mary laughed at the last name, "Aww! Kisa~ She would be your little princess?" Kisame blushed making Itachi smile and lean up, kissing him.

"I'm going to get some dango, do you want any Kisame? Mary, Jerry?" the three of them shook their heads, Itachi standing up. Kisame held his hand to help balance him and Itachi smiled at him, walking tot he kitchen. Kisame smiled and leaned back into the couch, sighing contently. Mary and Kisame started talking about the baby when they heard a crash and a yelp. Kisame jumped up and bolted into the kitchen with his parents, seeing Itachi on the ground and ran over to help him.

"I-ITACHI! Are you ok?!" Kisame yelled. Itachi shook his head and yelled, gripping his stomach. "W-What's wrong?! Are you hurt?! Is the baby hurt?!"

Kisame kept on babbling, asking a million questions until Itachi grabbed the collar to his shirt and brought him down to face level. "The baby is coming...." Itachi gritted out, starting to sweat.

Kisame paled, "W-WHAT?! N-NOW?!" Itachi nodded his head and Kisame started to freak out even more, babbling on about what to do and where they should go. Another wave of contractions hit Itachi, making him yell again. Jerry started freaking out, asking where the bathroom was because he was going to puke. The only calm person in the room was Mary who was actually excited. She ran over to Itachi and pushed Kisame away, telling him to tell the Akatsuki what was happening. Kisame nodded and started to contact everyone.

Mary looked at Itachi putting him on his back. "Come on Itachi, breath in and out, in and out." Itachi started to breath then got hit with another wave of contractions. Mary told Kisame to finish contacting everyone later and to help her. Kisame nodded and went over, picking up Itachi bridal style and craddling him. " Come on Jerry! Get your whiny ass over here and help me!" Mary yelled, making Jerry yelp and run over to her. Everyone started running out the door to the nearest hospital.

The four arrived at the hospital, Itachi cringing and yelling again from his contraction. Kisame winced, feeling useless and trying to find a nurse to get him some help. They found a nurse and Kisame ran over to her. "E-Excuse me M'Mam, can we get him some help please?! He's having a freakin' baby!!!!!!!"

The nurse shook her head, "I'm sorry, but did you say 'he' is having a baby?...." Itachi growled and pulled the lady down to his face level.

"Yes, I am having a (BEEPING) baby, my gut hurts like hell and I'm (BEEPING) going into labor, if you really want to stand in the way of a pissed off, pregnant mother, it's your death sentence." The nurse paled and lead them straight away to a room, saying that the doctor would be in shortly. Itachi groaned again, another contraction hitting him. Kisame tried to calm him down but just got pushed away by his mother again when the doctor came in, rolling Itachi away to the surgery room. Kisame followed close behind, a worried expression on his face. Itachi was sweating profusely, his hair matted against his forehead.

The doctors rolled him into the room with Kisame and Jerry close behind. Mary stayed outside to tell the Akatsuki when they showed up. Jerry blinked and tried to get out but the doctors dragged him in and put a smock, face mask and gloves on him. He blinked and looked at Itachi who was lying on the bed while the doctors propped his legs up. His face grew green and he was about to puke but Kisame dragged him over to the side while the doctors prepared Itachi.

The doctor got up to the front of Itachi. "Ok, since you're this far along in labor you can't henge into a girl to make it easier, you're just going to have to grin and bear it through the pain." Itachi nodded and screamed again, another more painful contraction hitting him. The doctor nodded and motioned Jerry to go over by him. Jerry shakily went over and held onto a dish for the doctor full of different scalpels and such.

Kisame stood by Itachi's bed, holding onto his hand. Another contraction hit and Itachi squeezed Kisame's hand, about breaking it. Kisame winced and patted his head, trying to calm him down. The doctor got by Itachi's legs, "Ok, now Push!" Itachi pushed as hard as he could, gritting his teeth and squeezing Kisame's hand again. "Almost there, I can start to see the head, Push!" Itachi pushed again, squeezing Kisame's hand. "We have the head, one more time, Push!" Itachi pushed hard, grinding his teeth together and squeezing Kisame's hand hard. "Ok, one last time, PUSH!" Itachi yelled, pushing as hard as he could.

The room was silent for a split second until the sound of a baby crying was heard. Itachi smiled, panting heavily while Kisame beamed. Jerry saw all the blood and turned around, dropping the equipment and threw up in the sink. The doctor grabbed one of the knives out of thin air and cut the umbilical cord, handing the baby to the nurse."Congratulations! It's a boy!" the doctor said, smiling. The two smiled brightly until Itachi screamed again, causing everyone's heads to snap at him. Th doctor got down to Itachi's legs, "Oh! There's another one!"

Kisame paled and looked at him, "A-Another one?!"

The doctor nodded, starting to get the other baby out. "One two three, Push!" Itachi pushed hard, squeezing Kisame's hand. "Again! One. Two. Three. Push!" Itachi yelled, gripping Kisame's hand tightly. "Last time! One! Two! Three! PUSH!" Itachi screamed, gripping Kisame's hand tightly as the room was once again filled with the sound of a baby's crying. Jerry walked back over once the baby was out, took one look at it, and ran back over to the sink, puking again. The doctor handed the baby to another nurse to get it washed. "Congratulations! You have twins! A girl and a boy!" The couple smiled, Itachi falling asleep.

Kisame smiled and walked out of the surgery room, seeing the whole Akatsuki. All the ukes instantly jumped him, "SO?! (un)?!"

Kisame smiled, "They're twins, a boy and a girl." the ukes squealed and high fived each other, Kakuzu collecting money from the semes. Kisame looked at them, "You guy's bet on what gender my kids were going to be?!"

Kakuzu nodded, "Ya, they all bet that it was going to be a girl and I said that it was going to be two kids. I never expected twins though." Kisame sweat dropped and watched as Jerry walked out slowly.

Mary ran over to him, "Honey? What's wrong?" Jerry was pale.

"S-So much blood.........S-So much h-homo blood........." Mary sighed and smacked him over the head, turning to Kisame and kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm so proud of you and Ita!!!!!! I finally have grandkids!!!!!" she said, dancing around happily. Kisame smiled and watched as the doctor came out.

"Alright, he's in his room and the twins are with him, you can go see them now." he said, giving Ksiame a smile. Kisame smiled and ran to the fifth floor, entering his uke's room and gasping. There ont eh bed lay his beautiful angel, cradling two small, blue figures in each arm. Itachi looked up and smiled at him, beckoning him to come in. Everyone went in and sat around the room, Kisame walking over to the bed.

Itachi smiled and whispered, "Do you want to hold one?"

Kisame's smile dropped, being replaced by a worried look. "B-But, what if I crush them?" Itachi shook his head, still smiling.

"No, you're too gentle, just hold your arms like this......" Itachi showed him with the girl and handed the baby boy to Kisame. Kisame held stiff, cradling the little baby in his arms, making the baby look like a doll.

Kisame couldn't stop smiling, taking one of his fingers and stroking the tiny gill on the little, pale blue cheek. "Aww.......He has little gills........" Itachi smiled at his husbands cuteness, handing the little girl to Konan to hold. He layed back into the bed, sighing contently. Kisame smiled, "So koi, what are we going to name them"

Itachi thought for a minute, almost falling asleep again and sighed, smiling, "Suzu............and Aki.........(2)" Itachi whispered and fell asleep. Kisame smiled, 'those are perfect names...........perfect names for perfect babies.....' Kisame thought, snuggling Aki closer to him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: I told you I was going to finish it soon!!!!! Yay! Suzu and Aki are finally here!  
(1) Kenshin-modest Nobu-faith / Kasumi-mist Hoshi- star Hitomi-This name is usually given to girls with especially beautiful eyes Miki-beautiful princess  
(2) Suzu- bell Aki- autumn/bright/sparkle


End file.
